ME HE ENAMORADO
by TEMPERITA-BOOTH
Summary: Solo hay una persona de quien Seeley Booth se ha enamorado, y fue la primera vez que el lo hizo ¿De quien se habrá enamorado este Sexy Agente?


**Holaaaa a Todas, espero que hayan disfrutado del inicio de la nueva temporada de BONES, yo no pude verlo el lunes, pero al fin de tantas lo logre ver, bueno, este es un Song fic mas, la canción es ME HE ENAMORADO, interpretada por LOS CHICOS… es un grupo al cual pertenecía Chayanne en los 80´s, no son de mi época pero en lo personal me encantan, todas las canciones de ese grupo, pero creo que esta va muy bien con mi historia.**

* * *

**ME HE ENAMORADO**

**_Tantas Veces Te Invente en mis Sueños_**

**_Parecía Imposible Alguien Como Tú,_**

**_Tu Carita de Ángel Tus Manos De Seda_**

**_Tu Mirada Tierna Toda Juventud_****_._**

Esto es lo que piensa Booth, cada vez que ve a Brennan, desde la primera vez que la vio, en ese instante supo que eran el uno para el otro .

Siempre supo que si lo intentaban funcionaria, y lo hizo, funciono, aunque con uno que otro desacuerdo, pero todo iba bien.

Aunque desafortunadamente no contaban con encontrarse con alguien como Pelant apareciera en sus vidas para interrumpir tal felicidad.

Primero hizo que Brennan huyera y lo dejara por tres largos meses y ahora le impedía realizar su más grande y anhelado sueño: Casarse con la mujer por la que tanto tiempo ha esperado y por la cual también daría su vida si fuera necesario, con la madre de su princesita.

No es por nada, pero cada vez que Booth Ve a la mujer de su vida, recuerda lo que le encanta de ella

**_Me He Enamorado_** **_De Tu Dulce Sencillez_**

**_Me He Enamorado_** **_Y Ya nada Puedo Hacer_**

**_Me He EnamoradoNo Te Puedo Ya Olvidar_**

**_Me He Enamorado_**

**_Me He enamorado Por Primera Vez_**

Dios no puede haberme dado un mejor regalo que este (pensaba Booth), tener una familia, aunque si bien me hace falta Parker, estoy acostumbrado a verlo pocas veces, no me agrada mucho la idea, pero prefiero eso a no volver a verlo jamás, y los momentos que paso junto a él los disfruto al máximo. No puedo pedir más, pero ahora lo único que necesito es cumplir con nuestro compromiso, antes necesito pedirte que te cases conmigo de nuevo, hacerte mi esposa es todo lo que quiero, que pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntos, al lado de nuestros hijos, porque creo que vamos a tener más, lo que más alegría me da es que tú también quieres eso, quieres ser mi esposa y pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí. He de confesar que los últimos tres meses que han pasado han sido los peores, han sido terribles, más que los meses en que ella estuvo fugitiva, ella estaba distante y fría, las únicas veces que podía verla sonreír era cuando jugaba con Christine, de lo contrario no, lo único de lo que hablábamos, si es que llegábamos a hacerlo era de trabajo y no cruzábamos más palabras. A la hora de dormir ambos lo hacíamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, dándonos la espalda, no había ni un buenas noches de parte de ninguno, era ella quien despertaba primero, desayunaba junto a Christine, la arreglaba y salan rumbo a la guardería y luego ella se dirigía al Jeffersonian, yo salía un poco más tarde. Para ir a las escenas del crimen no solía acompañarme, ahora se iba con el equipo del instituto, ya no me acompañaba en los interrogatorios. Cuando íbamos a las casas de los familiares de las victimas Sweets era quien me acompañaba. Todo esto me tenía realmente al borde de la desesperación, ya no soportaba esto, era esta situación la que me hacía no llegar a dormir en algunas ocasiones, solo me importaba buscar la manera de atrapar al maldito de Pelant, y lo haré pagar por todo el sufrimiento que nos ha ocasionado. A pesar de todo lo que está sucediendo, mi amada siempre está en mi mente.

**_He Perdido La Noción Del Tiempo_**

**_Y En mi Pensamiento Solo Habitas Tú,_**

**_Tu Sonrisa Eterna, Todo Sentimientos_**

**_Tus Labios de Rosa, Ojos Que Dan Luz_**

Brennan, la misma mujer que antes era fría y no sabía cómo demostrar sus sentimientos, la misma, había abierto su corazón a mí, solamente yo pude lograrlo, pero gracias a mí también se estaba volviendo a cerrar, le había dicho que si quería casarme con ella y luego tuve que romper mi compromiso y romperle el corazón, pero tenía que hacerlo, tengo tantas muertes en mi conciencia, no quería sumar cinco o quien sabe cuántas más.

Pensaste a llegar que no te amaba, que ya no me interesabas, eso fue con justa razón, ya que todo el tiempo que estuvimos distanciados no te dije una sola vez te amo, pero era solamente para que no me preguntaras nada, si te lo decía me cuestionarías y de todas maneras no te hubiera podido decir absolutamente nada ya que Pelant nos tenía y tiene vigilados.

Claro que nunca te he dejado de amar, todo este tiempo lo único que hice fue amarte cada día más, aunque no lo supieras, y si he de ser sincero no he amado a nadie tanto como lo he hecho contigo, eres mi razón de ser junto con Christine y Parker, y si algo llegara a pasarles por contarles a verdad no me lo perdonaría, ahora solo me queda encontrar a este miserable y matarlo para que pague cada una de las lágrimas que has derramado, solo así llegaremos a ser realmente felices, lo que me tiene más aliviado aun es que tu confías en mí, que tienes fe en mí, y eso es algo que nunca pensé que llegarías a tener, sé que no me dejaras, porque también me amas y me lo has demostrado cada día que hemos estado juntos.

Booth estaba en la comodidad del sofá en la sala cuando siente la presencia de alguien por detrás de él.

En qué piensas Booth…

Mmm en la persona que me enamoro realmente por primera vez

-¿Quién es, si se puede saber?

-Pues la Dra. Temperance Brennan.

-Lo sabía!

-¿Porque lo preguntaste entonces?

-Quería que tú me lo dijeras

-Te amo Bones.

-Y yo a ti Booth

**_Me He Enamorado_** **_De Tu Dulce Sencillez_**

**_Me He Enamorado_** **_Y Ya nada Puedo Hacer_**

**_Me He Enamorado_** **_No Te Puedo Ya Olvidar_**

**_Me He Enamorado_**

**_Me He enamorado Por Primera Vez_**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Ya saben críticas, comentarios, reclamos y demás en el apartado de reviews por favor!**

* * *

**Esta historia está dedicada a una amiga que ha luchado y se está sobreponiendo de una batalla muy fuerte, pero como buena guerrera ha salido adelante y no se rindió. Con todo cariño para ti Mary, que te recuperes muy pronto, TE QUIERO! XOXOXO**


End file.
